Wrath Of Humanity
by zagor03
Summary: A diffrent version of Babylon 5.  in short: "Shortly after the war with Minbri,EA close her border with everyone except narns.Borders are watched,protected by tight patrols,minefields,auto defense stations. Rest you find in story...enjoy...
1. Isolation

**PART 1 "ISOLATION"**

_Five years have passed since the end of the war with Minbari, and with over 12 million humans lost during the endless and unstopable Minbari war machine. War that started because of misunderstanding, turned suddenly into a war of genocide. _

2245 the begining.

During a Earth expedition leaded by EAS Prometheus into the unexplored Adelphi sector, the Prometheus and her battlegroup intrecepted a group of three Minbari warcruisers. Large shark like ships painted in blue. Ships that looks like they swam in spce like ship of old in water.

Captain Jankowski, though a compentant officer was unfortunately inexperienced in first contact protacols, order his ships to go closer so as to try to get detailed scan on these new ships and this is where the chain of events start to go wrong. The Minbari detected their presence and change course to investigate. When the Minbari start scanning the Earth ships, and since Minbari technology is centuries ahead of Earth their sensors interrupted normal ships systems opetation on Earth Alliance ships. The jump engines went down,as well as many other systems as well.

Even worse for Earth Alliance ships, the Minbari ships opened their gun ports in a sign of respect. As this was unknown to Captain Jankowski he lost his nerve and panicked, since he beliving that a Minbari attacking was very high and it was at this point he gives the order to fire on Minbari ships.

Suprised by this unprovoked attack which damaged the Valen'tha and kills the leader of Minbari Federation Dukhat. The crew and officers in a rage over the loss of their leader and brutal attack by Earth Alliance forces, the Minbari started a holy war against these cowardly humans, a war that lasted for almost 3 years. It was hell for the Earth Alliance as each battle lead to new defeat. Only a few victory's were made by Commander Sheridan with the destruction of Blackstar and her escorts and Captain Koing and his Malestrom battlegroup. EAS Maelstrom and her battlegroup destroyed a half dozen Minbari ships during the war.

At the end of the war almost 80% of Earth fleet was destroyed or rendered obsolite. And when it was learned that the Minbari were to attack Earth, almost every operational ship that was able was sent to Earth to protect it from impending attack, even knowing that everyone who participate in that battle will not return.

The Earth Aliance Goverment also sent hundreds of transports filled with refuges into neutral territories to save at least some of the human race from extintion.

Then it can and the final battle of the Mimbari – Earth war started and in the middle of battle of the Line the Minbari surrendered to Earth and left Earth Alliance space. Nobody actually know's what happen, or why the Minbari surrendered and withdrew from Earth Alliance space, but it was enough to just be alive. Twelve million humans had already died in the war, and eighty percent of the fleet was destroyed.

Humanity was enraged, but it was not in position to do anything about it at this time or were they.

Shortly after the war ended the Earth Alliance closed their borders, placed large and powerful minefields, automated defense platforms and patrols on her borders to protect themselves from unwanted visitors. Nobody was allowed to enter Earth space except for the Narns whom had helped Earth during the war.

Since the Narn's were the only one who actually help Earth during the war, even risking attack from Minbari themself. The Earth Alliance saw them as allies, and friends. When the Brakiri Ambassador ask in the name of entire League of Non Alligned Words why Earth had closing her borders and stopping all trade with League of Non Alligned Words. Earth response was simple. During the war with Minbari nobody from League of Non Alligned Words had helped Earth, as everyone was scared that Minbari would attack them if they helped. Even the great Centauri Republic didn't want to do anything to anger the Mimbari Federation. Only the Narn Regime showed some strenght and helped Earth, and now Earth return the same favour. But while the Earth Alliance had once helped the League of Non Alligned Words against the Dilgar's they will not be helping anymore in future.

In the year since the war had ended the first of the Omega class destroyer were launched, and the Earth Alliance sent alot of expeditions into uncharted space in search of new and powerful technologies. A few ships tried to enter Earth space but were destroyed for violating the boarder, and while protest's by the other races are made,the Earth Alliance ignored them by pointing out that the boarders have been closed.

Babalon 5 comes on line 

After three years. Earth decided to create a program outside of EA space for trade with others. Thus the Babylon project was born. The first three stations are sabotaged by Human terrorists who didn't want anything to do with aliens. Babylon 4 was completed but went missing a few hours before came online. Thus the fifth station was maded Babylon 5 and was placed in orbit of Epsilon III, neutral space. Babylon 5 came online in 2257. Soon the station become a freeport, biggest trading spacestation in known space. Dozens of races trade and work together. Humans also open shops and try to get good relations with all. But Earth Alliance borders remain closed.

Few years earlier, human exploration ship lands on world known as Omega Ceti 7. Unknown to humans or any other race it was home of Kirishiac Lords. The Kirishiac was one of first races. It is also the one of first one race to visit and observe the human race. They known that the Vorlons were also visiting Earth for centuries but was unknown to anyone that Kirishiac Lords have been doing the same. They like humans because of their strenght and stubbornness and they realized that teh Humans never want to play by rules that the Shadows or Vorlons played by.

The Kirishiac Lords knew the rules that they cannot get involve in the natural or technological evolution of the younger races. But they did sidestep this rule in secret after seeing what the Vorlon and Shadows were doing, and especially after the human race were on the edge of being whiped out by the Vorlons proxi the Minbari. The Kirishiac Lords were the first to noticed that Shadow's have began to return. The sudden rise of Dilgar Empire, a Shadow proxi had help the Dilagars and are also responsible for Dilagar extinction. As the Kirishiac Lords didnt want that Earth be destroyed to, and after the war with Minbari they slowly start showing them self to the humans.

After the Earth Alliance found their homeworld Kirishiac totaly expose themself to the Earth Alliance but forbidden the humans to tell anything to others about them,knowing that dirrect interfering will cause the Vorlons to respond. The Kirishiac Lords began to teach the humans how to build Antimatter reactors, advanced fusion reactors, even Quantum singularity gravitic reactor. And this lead to new weapons technologies in the form of the Hypergraviton blasters, advanced fusion cannons, gravitic torpedos. Defensive technology, powerfull new armors and even shields.

Since borders was closed nobody can know about sudden earth expansion in technology.

Even the Narn Regime, Earths only ally didn't know anything about this. The Kirishiac Lords help Earth to rise and become a power again, they didnt want a weak willed proxi like the Vorlons having Minbari and Shadow's having Drakhs. They simple see great potential in humanity. In the years that followed humanity rebuild it fleet even expanding it to the point of a major power.

In 2272 Earth fleet had over 30,000 ships. Only 2450 of those are older designs like Hyperion, Nova and Omega and they mostly were used as patrol ships in outer Earth Alliance territories to keep up the apperances .

Back in 2258 the Earth Alliance was attacked by Chol'ans. Chol'ans belived that it would be easy to conquer the Earth Alliance since it was crippled from war with Minbari, but instead of been victorious Chol'an forces are destroyed by Earth force in very short order.

Chola'ns again attack Earth Alliance in 2261 but this time Earth Alliance show them little or no mearcy. Entire Chol'an fleet was destroyed and Earth fleet bombard Chol'an homeworld to the stone age. This caused protests came from Minbari Federation but this was ignored.

In 2271. Ambassador Deleen try to open dialoge with Earth Alliance. Minbari had heard stories about Earth power from a few smaller races and Chol'ans survivors and Deleen wanted the Earth Alliance to open her borders and alloved trade again and a way to get more information on the developments in Earth space.

On Babalon 5

Ambassador Deleen,you must understand that Earth does not want anything to do with the Minbari Federation,. You demand that we open our borders,but we will not do that" – start's Sinclair

Commander Sinclair, we understand the pain that humanity have, and I cannot say how sorry i am for what has happen during the war,but we need to think of the future,of friendship between the Earth Alliance and Minbari Federation" – ambassador Deleen spoke.

Sorry, sorry you say ambassador, you started the dam war by entering our space. We send our apologies, we even want to give you the person who was responsible for the attack on your ship and for the death of your leader, but no you went and declared a holly war and go on a extremination spree, and now you want us to be friends. You kill 12 million humans Ambassador, our blood is on your hands. What your warriors do to human the populace of our outer colonies was disgusting, barbaric,and you call yourself a enlightened race, there is nothing enlighted in that what you did to use, and all that because of single person, and now you want us to be friends"

Ambassador Deleen know's that Sinclair was in great pain just to say those words, but they are true. Minbari warriors did many unpleasent thing with the humans during the fight. Slaughter, torture, masacring everything Sinclair said was true. _She didnt know if B5 was only a farse,and she didnt know that humans had not forgiven, and they were just waiting for the day to return the favour to Minbari as Minbari had given to them years before._

„Ambassador,Earth created this station to make peace, but peace is fragile and your ships constantly provoke. Trigati, Vindira and Strela'tha. We know that they try to enter our space, and that they have destroy a few of our transports on their way to B5. I hope your goverment find those ships before us, because once we find them we will destroy them"

We will deal with them commander I promise you that, but we are curious about Earth, for 25 years nobodies entered your space. Nobody even knows what your up to, and we understand that Earth Alliance is still angry with the Minbari but why all the other races.

That is sipmle Ambassador during the war only the Narn Regime help us, they were not afraid and they helped us. The Leage of Non-Aligned Words, seemed to forget that it was the Earth Alliance that help them against Dilgars. Even the Centauri Republic forgot to be our allies during the war. So you see if any ship tries to enter our space it will be destroyed without mercy.

And yes ambassador,a great storm is comming, I suggest you hold on to something"

Before ambassador Deleen could respond commander Sinclair left the conference room.

The Ambassador didn't understand his last words but she will soon.

In Earth Alliance Space

Thanks to help from Kirishiac lords Earth technology evolve in a few short years to a level thay would not have normally reached for more then 500 years. New ships builded to hold new technology, every new class equiped with gravity, shields, powerful new armor and weapons. Nobody even know that Earth become on of strongest power in known universe and could even challange the first ones if eed be.

However even with all the new technology Earth was not driven for revenge, did not want to start new attack, although many in Earth Gov wanted pre-emptive attack on Minbari.

Earth didnt want to start a war first again. But it will end it if needed.

Despite warinings from the Earth Alliance that no ships was allowed to enter Earth space, a single ship dare to ignore the warnings.

Minbari warcruiser Trigati, one of ships that dissapear after the war. Seeking revenge on humans for all what they done against the Minbari people.

Trigati stay in hyperspace near Helion colony. From scout respond Helion colony was lightly guarded by only two large ships and spacestation on other side of planet. After Captain Sineval suicide after the battle of the line it was leaft to Kalain become captain of Trigati.

We picking up two Earth ships, unknown configuration, several of their defense platforms and space station on other side of planet, as well few mining ships and mining colony in asteroid belt. " Report's Deroon.

Jump in, and put those ships on screen" – Kalain responds

In the darkness of space a blue vortex opens and Trigati jumps out of it. Soon as she jump out she start moving to position where two Earth ships are.

They dont even move, no wait one of them start moving toward's us, incoming message.

Put it on screen.

Attention minbari ship this is Earth starship Centurion, leave now or be destoryed.

Ignoring the warning kalain orders attack.

Open fire on that ship Deroon" – order's Kalain

_In his blindness for revenge of death of his captain, Kalain didnt noticed that these ships are much stronger and powerfull then the Sharlin Warcruiser, and that they have technology that even the Minbari don't have._

The Trigati fired her main cannons on the Centurion but the beams was intrecepted in front of the ship by some kind of energy field. It didnt even scratch the Centurion.

In Valen's name what was that – Deroon asked

Energy shield, but humans dont have that level of technology – Kalain was in shock ,

Continue fire on that ship all weapons fire.

On bridge of EAS Centurion Captain Carlson was smiling as he watched how the Minbari neutron beam were bouncing of the shields.

Alright enough fun, preprare main cannons and fire on my mark – said Captain Carlson

Main cannons ready sir – replies weapon officer

Fire

Two large Hyperblaster cannons fire yellow type beam directly in midship of the Minbari warcrusier punching the hole trought the armor and exploding on other side of the ship, crippling the warcruiser.

The original Centurions used GOD XIII cannons but was upgraded with Hyperblasters since they were more deadly then GODs.

Kalain was on the floor of bridge , ship was badly hit and secondary explosions engulfing the once proud warcruiser.

He looked around to find Deroon, but she was dead when parts of debris hit her in head.

He cursing humans but before was able to do anything second Hyperblast discharge hits Trigati and destroy her. Ship was mostly desintegrated with only a few parts remaining.

The Minbari spend week trying to find what's happen to Trigati. But since they never know where she goes , they never know what happen,or at least not for now.


	2. Damnation

Part 2 "**Damnation"**

_1.2. 2247, three months before battle of the Line._

_Four Nova class starships slowly moved in formation in hyperspace. In normal space, badly damaged Olympus frigate start broadcasting SOS signals. Several minutes later instead of EA forces, Sharlin warcruiser Toga jump out. It start slowly move toward the Olympus but not firing yet._

_Commander of Toga Alyt Sart'an watches crippled Olympus on holographic screen._

„_This ship was even not worthy to kill" say Alyt Sart'an to his second in command Taren._

„_Yes but we need to eliminate every ship that can be of a threat to us". Replies Taren._

„_Well,then let's put them out of their suffering enga..."_

_Alyt Sart'an was interrupted when four jump points are start forming all around the ship, four Nova class ships exit's from them and start firing on warcruiser. From short range Nova's pulse cannons and railguns start penetrating and damaging the cruiser. In the first blow the main cannons were disabled. Maelstrom then start's firing on graviton engines, disabling the warcruisers jump engines._

„_What, it is a trap. Fire on nearest enemy ship now!" _

„_Can't alyt, our weapons are disabled, our engines are down,we are dead in water"_

„_Damn humans, no honor in them, attacking like scavangers, like cowards, they fear to attack in fron..."_

_Alyt Sart'an didnt finish his senteance. A barrage from Maelstrom and other ships tear entire warcruiser apart. _

On Bridge of Maelstrom Admiral Koing watch with smile. That was fourth warcruiser destroyed since beginning of war. Maelstrom battlegroup has a much better score and survival odds then any other ship except mybe for Lexington. But that was pure luck, Sheridan do the simplest thing like, luring a enemy ship into a asteroid belt and then blow it with nuclear mine.

Badly damaged Olympus suddenly come to life and all ship systems start working normaly again. Moments later all few ships jump out the system. Only Half hour later three minbari warcruiser came in and scan the area, finding only remains of the Warcruiser Toga.

The present time:

The Minbari didnt know what's really happen with Trigati for almost a month. Before one of their scouts scouted into Earth territory where Trigati was last seen. Helion colony. The only thing that the scout finds were remains, a few of them that once were part of minbari ship. But weapon that destroyed the ship was unknown.

Minbari send protest to Earth Alliance. They blame EA for destroying their ship. EA respond in old fashion that each ship that enter's Earth space without premision will be destroyed.

There was no evidences that Earth ships destroyed Trigati, since analasis from remains that scout collect show's that it was not destroyed by Earth weapons

Another incident has happened near the Earth border when a Minbari Tinashi frigate was send to try scan into nearest Earth system, it was intrecepted and destroyed without thrace. But the warrior cast strongly belived that the Earth Alliance was responsible for it. In secret they put a small fleet of 7 warcruisers and 7 frigates together and send it to Earth space, and these ships are leaded by once renegade warcruiser Vindira.

After finding out about this mission the Grey council or at least member's of worker and religious cast's are furious. But they can not do anything but wait and see what will happen. They were all curious to see what would happen if this Minbari fleet showed up close to the Earth. But that is when things went wroung as the Starles'ha chose to attack remote mining outpost in Omega Draconis system, a system that was taken under Earth Alliance control three years ago. It was guarded by two older Omega class destroyers. But when one of them start showing serious malufunction with enignes it was forced to go for repairs on Vega shipyards.

The second Omega escorted her out, as replacement came in the form of EAS Titans under comand of Susan Ivanova. The Titans was one of the first Warlock destroyer. Armed with powerful GOD cannons, new Oriented single crystal armor and shields. It was not the strongest ship in fleet but it was the shark killer after all. A few hours after Titans jump in, hyperspace probes detected ship in hyperspace, they were recognized as Minbari warcruiser.

Captain Ivanova order's the ship to go to condition 1 ( battle alert, red alert). It passed two full minutes before vortex open and warcruiser jump's in to normal space. Immediatly after jumping in it start shooting on Titans. As bad luck would have it the shield generator was not working as it should and the Starles'ha scored two direct hits, damaging the left missile rack and uper hull of the Titan. Thanks to new armor the Titan survives the punishment without serious damage. Ivanova order her ship to open fire on Minbari ships, scoring dirrect hits with her heavy railgun turrets and few missiles shaking the enemy ship. As weapon officer tell her that main cannons are online, she only respond with „Fire". The GOD cannons discharge hit the graviton engines and destroying it, but the destruction of the engines also starts a chain reaction and in few moments the entire ship explodes with not survivors.

This was all the warrior cast needed to launch their secret mission against Earth. They were getting some supporters from workers and religious cast. On Babylon 5 nobody know's about this incidents. Though things were getting worst. Ambassador Deleen belived that Earth was not responsible for this incidents, that the warrior cast is guilty. But she didnt have power to stop what will came next.

_As the Earth Alliance edged closer and closer to finally get revenge, the Kirishiac lords advised the Earth Alliance Goverment to wait._

_It was no longer before Earth finds that Minbari send's 14 ships to Earth Alliance space with purpose of attacking Earth itself. _

...

_Even though Earth has not been infected with Shadow presence, since Icaurs never land on Za'ha'dum. The Humans race has been infltrated by something else, rage, anger, and a thurst for revenge. But wheel of Fire and tragedy will start soon, and almost all in universe will suffer._

...

NOTE: Isolation and Damnation are actually one episode cut in two. With this i finish first part of introduction. Be free to ask whatever you want and you dont understand. I will try to post that in beginning of next chapter. Please be gentle with reviews, this is my first story thanks.

Author's note: Few addons that you might ask:

Vice president Clark was killed in 2257 in shuttle accident

Exploration Ship Icarus never left the station prime due technical issues.

Mr. Morden was killed when his ship was attacked by raiders.

Shadow's were not awaken at least not yet.

The Dilgars are not completely destroyed.

Chol'ans attack Earth space three times. First a small inscursion in 2239. Second in 2258 and third in 2261 when they are finaly been removed from space faring race list.


	3. Into The Night

**Part 3 "Into the Night"**

_SHILOH SYSTEM – on thw edge of Earth Alliance space_

_The Shiloh system has nothing of interest until the Exploration Force finds alot of Quantum 40 in this system some 10 years ago. Since then a small mining outpost has been built. But even with findings like quantum 40, the Shiloh system was not considered a highly important system. So only one ship was stationed near the small orbital extraction station. EAS Pournelle, a Omega class destroyer. Pournelle was tasked to protect the station from possible attack by raiders, as they are known to operate in this part of space. _

Captain Mancuso was one of old veterans from the Earth-Minbari war. He was very careful, knowing that this lightly protected outpost can be a tempting target for raiders. However raiders are not the only problem that he might expect at this time.

_In hyperspace near Shiloh system, a Minbari battlegroup lead by Warcruiser Vindira awaits return of a scout. _

The scout returned earlier,and soon as it jump in near the battlegroup it started transmiting informations.

Alyt Tinari turn on holographic system on the bridge, and it showed the Shiloh mining outpost and the lone Omega class destroyer that patroled nearby.

„An outpost and single Earth destroyer, I expected that they would put more defenses on their borders,no matter how unimportant they be" – say alyt Tinari to his second in command Birnal.

„From the looks of it, it doesn't look like a important colony, actually there is no settlements down on third planet. Only that station, a few mining ships and a destroyer. „ - replies Birnal.

„Good, contact Dogato and the frigates Maran and Ketal to jump and destroy everything human in that system."

„But sir, we do not have premission for any attack by the Grey Council and they will not allows attack on the humans. The entire Council needs to aprove it before we can attack."

„The Council already Has given us premission when they sent us on this mission, this is not a mission of observation as they told you Birnal, this is mission is to embarrass the humans. They woudnt dare to retaliate, or we simply destroy them. Now do as I ordered"

„Yes alyt"

Two frigates and warcruiser that are chosed for attack break from fleet and jump into normal space directly above outpost and destroyer.

Captain Mancuso was on way to the bridge when strong explosion rock the ship, he only succeded in calling the bridge before the deck in front of him exploded killing him instantly. The Ship was destroyed after only few shots, together with the station and all the mining ships ( or at least minbari think so) in system.

As they jump out. The Earth system didn't poss any danger nor did it called for help, so nobody will even know about this.

Unfortunate for the Minbari, one of mining ships was behind a large asteroid and was having a engine problem, so the crew had turned engines off to fix them, and so they were invinsible to the Minbari. But they did detect the presence of the Minbari ships in system and they detected the fighting. With only trusters the mining ship slowly abandon saftey behind the asteroid and started gliding toward the station. Only to see that station as it was destroyed and that the Minbari are responsible for it. The Minbari forces didnt noticed the small mining ship, so they left the system, but not enough fast, as the mining ship in fact saw the last of them the Sharlin itself entering hyperspace.

They waited for 3 hours before they enter hyperspace and set corse to nearest system, Vega. They must report this, Earth Alliance must know for this inscursion.

_Some naval units of Earth Alliance fleet still have not been completely update and still have older technology like majority of Omega class destroyers. Pournelle was not outfit with shielding nor newer armor or weapons, which explains why she was destroyed so fast._

...

**4 days later (Vega station)**

On the command deck Admiral Davis and Captain Ellis are discussing the destruction of the Shiloh mining outpost and the destroyer Pournelle, and since single a single surviving mining ship report what happenred in Shiloh, the alert had the entire Earth Alliance fleet on alert. A Battlegroup lead by Captain Ellis will scout the area around Helion, Shiloh and Deneb, and if necessary engage and destroy any Minbari Federation ship or ships that they come across.

Captain. Ellis now in command of new Griffin Heavy Battleship Sphinx, a 3 km long monster, similar in look to Warlock but much bigger, stronger, and is currently one of the Earth fleets biggest ships. The remaining ships in battlegroup are two Centurion class dreadnoughts (_Spartan and Imperious_), and four Warlock destroyers _(Banshee, Damocles, Lancelot and Ixion)._ It was amazing battlegroup, small but deadly.

As with almost all of the 27,000 new ships of the earth fleet, all of this ships have Shields, new and greatly improved armor, and better electronics and weapon then original ships and designs of the old fleet that last faced the Minbari. The EAS Griffin and EAS Centurions are armed with powerful Hypergraviton blasters, Antigraviton beam projectors, Gravitic torpedos, which left only the original Warlocks with their original armament_ (GOD MK VIII cannons)._Having Antimatter engines helped to greatly increase the weapon fire rate and strenght, the increased strenght in armor and shields, and elmination of gravitic engines since Antimatter engines gives more then enough energy to create gravity. All in all a overkill against any of the younger races and a even fight for the first ones like the Vorlon / Mimbari and the Shadows / Drak.

On the bridge of teh Griffon "I will not let you down sir, we will find them and they will pay" say Ellis

"I know you will do your job well Captain, for months now the Minbari have sent ships to our borders to test us, their goverment denies any involment and state that they don't have anything to do with these renegade ships but if I'm a betting man I would say that they have, if you find them, eliminate them if you must, but I would really like a prisoner or two if possible."

Admiral Davis was veteran of Earth – Minbari war. He lost his entire family after the Minbari bombard of the Vega Colony in 2247 at the start of the war. Only his youngest son Richard survived, since he was visiting Earth at the time of attacks on Vega Colony. Davis like every other human thirsted for revenge for the heartless killing during the war by the Mimbari. During the war with Minbari he Commanded the EAS Tempest, one of the four Nova class Dreadnoughts in the Maelstrom battlegroup under the command of Admiral Koing. Koing was a excellent teacher and mentor and David learn alots from him. And now that he was the Admiral in the hot seat he have the same choises as Koing had to make.

Admiral Davis stand near main window on the bridge level watching the Sphinx Battlegroup jumping in hyperspace. His only words watching those ships are'"God speed and Good Hunting Captain".

Captain Ellis is diffrent from Admiral Davis in many ways. He is relatively young for his rank at 32 years old, but is still well known as a excellent tactician and a raising star. He was not driven for revenge like so many of the older officer and Admirals, he didn't lost anyone in the war. It was a matter of ones veiws. However he was human, and giving the number of humans that die in the war, and the Minbari's attempt to systematically extreminate humanity he was not their greatest fan either. And this mission was exactly what he wanted and needed to prove himself and his people had the right to be where they where and to become the leaders of the future.

It was his belive that a Minbari task force will attack the Deneb system, as the system is close to both the Helion and Shiloh systems. And also in range of Vega and Sinzar systems. And since Vega and Sinzar are large and well armed, it is highly unlikly that they would be target's for a Minbari attack at this point. So the likely target would be the Deneb system even with almost 54 thousand people on Deneb IV was small colony and while it is protected by 24 G.O.D. defense satelites and 4 new Antimatter satelites each armed with four powerfull Mk XI Q lasers, that the Mimbari did not know about and had not faced in battle yet. _(the strenght of those lasers is_ _enough to penetrate Minbari warcruiser armor_). The Colony also have smaller shipyard on the dark side of Deneb VII, protected by four Lupo class frigates and single Warlock destroyer EAS Terminus.

So Captain Ellis stayed near Deneb because he belived would be the next target for the Minbari, and he was right. The Deneb listening post detect movement in hyperspace, and half a hour later a Minbari force of 7 Sharlins Warcruisers and 7 Tinashi Frigates exits from hyperspace and starts rolling in toward the station and the helpless colony of Deneb IV. The Mimbari split into to groups of 3 Sharlins and 3 Tinashis and each graoup of ships head straight to shipyard and the defending warships.

This was the move that Captain Ellis had predicted, and he allowed them to do just what he wanted, and the one thing the Minbari didnt know was that the Earth Allaince defensive platforms were made to attack target at long distance, as short term sniper platforms, and as soon as Minbari ships start advancing towards Deneb IV, all 28 platforms turn on and start locking, with advance tracking technology that EAS received from the Kirishiac Lords they had no difficulty tracking the Minbari ship unlike the problems faced in the last war. It took only a few short seconds for the platforms to be ready to fire and to lock onto their targets.

Captain Ellis smiled and gave the order for all of his ships to jump to normal space and let the battle begin,_ (moments latter)_ a large vortex opened behind the Minbari forces and 7 ships exit with gun blazing. In the same moment that Ellis forces exiting and start shooting at the Minbari fleet, the defense grid fired as well and the Minbari face fire from two sides, and the first group finds itself in trouble.

And while the first groups is taking fire the second group of ships on way to shipyard _(3 Sharlin_ _Warcruisers and 3 Tinashi Frigates)_ was under attack by four Lupo Frigates and a Warlock Destroyer. Captain Ellis realized that those forces might not stop the secondary group of Minbari ships so he send an additional two Warlock's and one Centurion to help EAS Terminus and her defense group.

With the shooting started it was fastly turning into hell for the Minbari. Been attacked from both side and facing forces he did not have infomation on Alyt Tinari realized that somehow that the humans had find out about the attack on the Shiloh outpost. He did not know how humans know that he would attack this system, but it was actually a logical choise to attack this system since it was close to last one and relatively unprotected. But he was wrong, as the defense platforms were more then enough to protect the system, with the warship already in the system and now he had more ships jumping in and attacking him. He did not know the power of those platforms or he woud not have jumped in so close.

Now it was to late, with the combined fire from EA fleet from behind and platform in front he had already lost 3 Tinashi frigates and 2 Sharlins Warcruisers were crippled. His ship rocks as terrible hits from EAS Sphinx Hypergraviton blaster hit the ship. The entire ship began to fall apart, and in a few short seconds the entire fleet was destroyed.

But the fight was not over. Dogato and her commander alyt Manar wanted revenge for the destruction of the Warcruiser Vindira and death of his friend Tinari. Dogato and his remaining ships had reached the defensive perimeter of the shipyard, when his group came under attack by the Lupo Frigate squadron and EAS Terminus. One of Tinashi's was destroyed by direct hit fired from EAS Terminus, and it was soon followed by a second one destroyed by two of the Lupo Frigates.

Manar orders his ship to fire on one of Lupos only to find out that even she was upgraded with shields and though they are much weaker than the ones on the other modern Earth ships. The Lupo was destroyed with few shots from the Dogato itself.

In almost the same time one of warcruisers are badly hit by EAS Terminus and moments later destroyed by the combined fire from two of teh Lupo frigates. Manar seeing that the battle was lost, ordered his last remaining frigate to jump away and return to Minbar with the bad news about battle and to let the Grey Council know about the improvements in the Earth Alliance technologies.

He hoped that the Council would mobilize and send a larger fleet to destroy the humans once and for all. Dogato started his suicide attack run on EAS Terminus. He also badly damage one of Lupo's which was now forced to retreat. A second warcruiser succed and destroy the damaged frigate, but exploded moments later when two explosions from inside of ship caused by two Gravitic torpedos. Those Gravitic torpedos fully called Phased Gravitic Torpedos punch the hole in the ship and exploded, once they explode they generate graviton wave that literally tear apart entire ship and her crew into very small pieces.

Now alone and damaged Dogato concentrate all his fire on EAS Terminus, but was destroyed by Hypergravtion blasters fired from EAS Spartan _( A Centurion that was send to help Terminus and her_ _group)_.

A after action analasis, showed that 13 Minbari ships destroyer or to heavily crippled to ever be salvaged with only two Earth ships destroyed and 4 mildly damaged. It was actually one of the greatest victorys that the Earth Alliance had known since the battle of the line. Captain Ellis knew that without this new technology all of his ships would now be dead. And now they have excellent fighting chance against the Minbari Federation or any other race that wanted to take them on. The loss ratio was now greatly different than in the last war, and the Minbari are going to lose if a second war started. But Captain Ellis also know's that this battle was the possible start of a second war with Mimbari Federation and will have many consequences for both races.

The Earth Alliance lost two older frigates while the Minbari Federation lost 13 ships at battle of Deneb. And now it has become main line on all of the news networks, and once it is released, almost all the known races will be in shock. A Minbari battlegroup defeated by a smaller Earth battlegroup? How had this happened as no race but the Vorlon could stand against teh Mimbari and combat, and a even bigger question would be"What the hell minbari battlegroup do in Earth space?"

Ambassador Deleen has a huge burden on her shoulders. She has to explain why he races ships attacked and destroyed a Earth outpost and then attack's another system were renegades, sent by the warrior cast, with no knowledge of the ruling council. And the Earth Government didn't belive a word of the explination give. And now there is a new shock coming from Minbar. Where the Warrior cast has taken control of the Grey Council. And now the two members that were against this dissapeard. Alyt Neroon has convinced the others that the humans made all this up, and that they lured their ships into the Deneb systen and destroyed them in a ambush. New proof against the Earth Alliance when Jenimer (an elder) a leader of Grey council was found dead in his chamber, having been shot with a human PPG.

This was the straw that broke the resistance against a renewed war against the humans. In fact nobody know that Shai Alyt Shakiri was the person responcible for killing the Jenimer, thus breaking the law that no Minbari ever kill other Minbari. The Earth Allinance tried to answer this claim in that they did not kill the leader of Grey Council as they did not know what the Grey Council was or who served in it, and that the Minbari had in fact invaded their teritory again. Killing over 800 people on station and the destroyer and 160 more on several mining ships. And then in a seperate action had killed an additional 1,246 on two frigates destroyed and on the other ships damaged during the battle of Deneb.

As the Minbari didnt want to listen to this. They recall ambassador Deleen back to Minbar, and a vast majority of the Minbari population on B5 was also recalled leaving only a few.

The Earth Alliance Military seeing that the first target of any Minbari attack would be Babylon 5, the Chairman of Earth force's joint Chiefs of staff General William Hague replace Captain Sinclair with a new commanding officer Captain John J. Sheridan. Babylon 5 also received a full upgrade of her defensive and offensive grid, the old intreceptors were replaced with new intreceptor, and anti-graviton pulsars and 12 anti-graviton beam cannons. New armor was added to B5 and painted to look just like the standard hull. Everything was carefully masked so that nobody would suspect anything had changed. But now B5 with her new upgrades had the fire power to destroy a Minbari Warcruiser and much more if the need should arise.

Every fighter wing was retrofited, and all four squadrons of Aurora starfury's were replaced with two new Thunderbolt and two new Mustang starfury squadrons. And to insure B5's Safty a Battlegroup consisting of four Warlock destroyers, six Omega Destroyers, four Nike Battlecruisers and twelve Lupo Frigates were standing by in hyperspace near Babylon 5 in case they would be needed. The ships are masked by one of the many gas pockets inside hyperspace so nobody could detect them.

Ambassador Deleen did not belive that all this was happening by accident, something was wrong on Minbar. When she asked Kosh about it, the only answer that she got was "Darkness is all around".

She didn't realized that the warrior cast has been influanced by the Shadows, their servents the Drakh's. It didnt take long for the Shadows to realize that they will not be able to temper or influence the humans, that another first one races has already begun to help and teach the humans, and the. Shadows didnt know, at least not yet that Kirishiac are those who were responsible for the sudden boom in human technology. (_From simple fusion reactors to Antimatter reactor in just few years_). And at least at this point the humans were protected from any Shadow influence. But the Minbari are not as protected by their masters the Vorlons.

Since the Centauri Republic has already been deeply influenced and infultrated by the Drakh's and the Shadows, and after Emperor Turhan's death, a new Emperor Cartagia rose to power and it was belived that the Drakh's poisoned Turhan for last few years. In Londo Mollari eyes Cartagia was a child, a sick, sadistic child. He will doom the Centauri Republic and Mollari didnt know that all that he was thinking about will actually came to be in the future.

But The Drakh's didn't stop only with Centauri, they inflitrate a few other minor powers like Hurr and Stribs. And now with the Warrior cast of Mimbar they can start silent inflitration of Minbari itself.

The Vorlons did noticed this but it was not their way to interfere. (_In basic they stay on side and_ _watch_). They could see that the warrior cast were starting to change, they were more aggressive, more arrogant, and they did report this to other two casts. But the workers and the religion casts but these two are not strong enough to oppose the warrior cast at this point.

Everything was slowly going to hell and the Kirishiac lords could see this. Their role was to prepare the humans for survival in this mad, dark universe. They know that the Shadows will use this madness and awake, and then the true chaos will start.

Despite all this, a small group of Humans and Minbari were working together. After talking with Ambassador Deleen, President Santiago sent Captain Sinclair to Tanis IV, a small world on edge of Drazi space. Where the first training facilities for new faction called the Rangers are based. The Rangers were created about a thousand year ago by Valen to fight evil and the coming darkness anywhere it is found. And now they started slowly to rebuild and grow again. And as a majority of the worker and religion cast support this, while those remaining were already poisoned by the warrior cast believes.

But in its way to the Tanis. Sinclair had vision in his head. About battle of the Line and him as Valen presenting Babylon 4 to minbari one thousand year ago.

...

Deleen and Sinclair together came to B5 where they asked for help from Captain Sheridan and his crew. They had to travel to sector 14, where they were to evacuvate all the personal from Babalon 4 but Sinclair stayed behind and dissapeared with the station went back in the rift.

Deleen went on to become Entil'Zha (_leader_) of the Rangers, and Babylon 5 crew join forces with the rangers to try and stop the coming madness that has arleady started to engulf the entire galaxy. And to try and make peace between Minbari Federation and the Earth Alliance.

But peace will not came so easy and definitly not without casulties. There is still rage in both sides humans and minbari. So the war that was aproaching between Earth Alliance and the Minbari Federation, the Narns regime and Centauri Republic and between good and evil was about to start.

Author's note: I know that all this now looks crazy, of course deliberately set everything in 2272 –

Because I wanted to give Earth Alliance more time to become stronger. It actually with my last senteance stated. So the war that was aproaching between Earth Alliance and the Minbari Federation, the Narns regime and Centauri Republic and between good and evil was about to start Well I will not say. It will be a suprise. There are still a few chapters left so lets not rush.


	4. Dancing Of The Darkness

I belive that many would ask themselves where is the PSI corp? We all know good the good old motto "Corp is mother, Corp is father". Well to answer this , there is a PSI corp actually in this universe, but since Clark was not the President, and the humans never landed on Za'ha'dum, PSI corp never played a important role. Since there was no Earth civil war ( in this version ). There was no night watch, or Ministry of Peace...However human telepats will play a role in the war against the shadows.

In part two i write that Mr. Morden was killed when raiders attack his transport. But Morden survive, he escape in a lifepod. And was later picked up by the Shadows ship and brought to Za'ha'dum.

In this universe, ISA was formed after the wars that follows, the remnants of once powerful will united themselves to preseve peace.

**Part 4 "Dancing in the Darkness"**

It's becoming very tense between the Earth Alliance and Minbari Federation in days following the battle in the Deneb system, both sides accused the other for the Deneb incident. The Minbari Federation denied that they send any ship into Earth space and that the ships that attacked Deneb are outlaws and renegades from the warrior cast. The Earth Alliance also refused any responsibility, for the destruction of the Minbari ships as they claimed that the Earth Alliance was only defenting itself and its citizens.

A conference was schedualed on Babylon 5 to be lead by Ambassador Deleen, who was recalled from Minbar to participate as a leader of the Minbari delegation and Commander of Babylon 5 Captain John Sheridan to respesent the Earth Alliance.

Ambassador Deleen started the conference with a opening statement "Both side suffer in the last incident in Earth space, and we both know's that it is not the humans who fired first. It was the Minbari Warcruisers. We are responsible, or at least our warrior cast" as she points in the direction where Morann was sitting and looking very upset.

"How dare you Deleen, I did not have anything to do with the attack on the Earth systems or ships" replies Morann

"Really, and how was it that mobilization orders was given, that ships moved from service years ago, have now slowly been brought backing in active service. The Religious and Worker cast's didn't allow or agree to any attacks on the Earth Alliance, or any other actions that the Warrior cast did in secet?"

"We do not need to explain ourself to you Deleen, we did not want to interfere with Earth until they destroyed two of our ships. We only send ships to scared them. Not to attack. It was not my order for has accoured.

"Lies"

Ambassador Deelen was very angry at this point,and she didn't want another war with Earth, she knew that humans are important for the upcoming war with the Shadows. And now everything was falling apart do the blind hatred if a few.

Captain Sheridon states "the Earth Alliance is not interested who gives the order for this attack, we can see that the Minbari Federation is responsible for it. First by your own addmition you send two warcruisers into our space even though it is closed to your ships, then a frigate,then a entire battlegroup. In short you have commited a Act of War. In the recent assault by your forces we lost more then 2,000 people, and a mining station as well as 2 warships. We will not start the next war with your people, but by god we will end it" – said Sheridan

The tone of his voice was so high that all in room looked at him in shock. After a few seconds Sheridan continue.

"The Earth Alliance make a mistake, a terrible mistake over 25 years ago. We won't made a new one. In this latest iccidents as you call them, the Minbari ship fired first. We are not interested in apologies from your people Morann, as you started this. So we realy don't expect apologies by your side, as you are to proud to do so, arrogantly so. Earthdome will not do anything that would provoke the Minbari Federation. And we will keep ourself on our side, but if one more ship attacks Earth space again, you will get another war and the blood on your hands this time will be Minbari!

The conference lasted for few more minutes before both sides somehow saw that a new war was not in the best interest of both Earth Alliance or Minbari Federation.

Peace was once again reestablished, but only for short time, very short time.

In the passed 6 months after the converence there were not incidents. But new problems have already started.

The Rangers grow bigger then they have ever been before. A new breed of warship was constructed, and named Whitestar's. Humans and Minbari who remain dedicated to peace manned these ships. They would very soon become a first line of defense against a newer and stronger evil then everything that younger races have seen before.

**CRADEL SYSTEM – EDGE OF BRAKIRI SPACE**

A convoy of 4 Brakiri Avoki class ships moved slowly toward the nearest jumpgate. All were loaded with trading goods and passangers. In peace times the Avoki serve as transport ships, and in war it was a cruiser, though weaker then old Earth, Narn, Centauri or Minbari ships it was still a formidable ship.

The lead ship called Barkus was first to start the jump sequence, when suddenly two black spider type ships shows in front of the small convoy, the unknown ships fired some kind of purple high energy beam, that cut through the Barkus and other ship like through butter. In only a few seconds all four ships are destroyed. When last ship was destroyed, both spider looking ships dissapeared.

It was only one of the incidents that was report to B5 in next few days, and more and more of the attacks were being reported every day. Aventually it was find that the ships belonged to the Shadow's, an ancient race that was dedicated to war and chaos. A race that was also called a great evil in all of the ancient books.

For next few weeks, the rangers attacked the shadow forces where ever they had a chance, but simple numbers ment they were undergunned and outnumbered. They needed the collective help from all the younger races if they were going to win.

The League of Non-Alligned Worlds were turning against each other, but with Deleen and Sheridan and support from all the major forces except the Vorlons. The League of Non-Alligned Worlds races finally came together out of self preservation and self interest.

But still the fighting was more or less on the Shadow side. Sheridan seeing a possible way to even the odds took two thermonuclear devices and hijacked one of Whitestars, before anyone can stop him. Sherdian plot course to Za'ha'dum. As the only way to engage and defeat the Shadows was to distract them with a greater concern.

Once when he arrived in orbit of Za'ha'dum, a strange signal was intercepted by the whitestar's sensors. Curious because they had a human signature, Sheridan took a shuttle down to the surface. He didnt know actually that it was a Shadow trap. He landed near the a strangely shaped complex. And to make things be even more wierd a human awaits him in front. He introduce himself as Morden. And as Morden was thought to have been killed during a raider attack on his transport few years ago. But in fact he survived.

Sheridan didn't know of the destruction of Mordens transport since in that time raiders destroyed many ships.

"Please follow me Commander" – Said Morden, and he show's the way. Sheridan follows Morden into the strangely wierd looking building, and once they are inside both man turn off their breathing devices and put them in small cabinet.

"This way Commander"

They enter a small room, where an older man awaits them. He itroduce him self only as Donovan. Then he explain to Sheridan about Shadows, and their war with the Vorlons. How the Shadows belive that strenght come from wars and chaos, and vorlons belive that obedience and peace are the only path to evolution.

For many a hour they try to convince Sheridan to stop organizing the other races against the Shadows, and that he let everything be as the Shadows want. But he refuses. He refuses to watch alot of innocent people be killed. He take his hidden PPG shot through the air, hitting at least one of shadows that was cloaked nearby and he escape through the doors, only to come to a balkony and to see a large city benith, the Shadow Capital. He order's the Whitestar to descent and arm the bombs in the belly of ship.

Several seconds before ship impact, somthing tell him to jump, jump, jump, and he jump into the abyss, large hole that leads miles into the center of the planet.

After the devastation of their main city, the Shadows go crazy, destroying everything, but in same time the Vorlons decided that they had enough of this shadow dance and they start making their own moves. Attacking shadow worlds, or worlds that were touched by the Shadows.

For nearly a weeks it was belived that Sheridan was dead. But he returned by the end of seventh day to the Babylon 5, together with Lorien, a first of the first ones. Who saved Sheridan from death. ( In my timeline sherdian continue to live even after 20 years expired, since Lorien never tells him that he had only 20 years) .

It took another week but the biggest fleet in current events was collected near B5, ships from all of the LONAW, to ships from Narn, Minbari and even few from Earth Alliance. Only the Centauri refused to participate, since they had other plans.

Aventually they menange to forced both the Shadows and the Vorlons to meet and fight in the Coriana system, near Coriana VI.

During the fight, Lorien establish a link between the shadows, vorlons and Deleen and Sheridan, after convincing them that they are not needed anymore, and that the younger races can take care of themselves, the Vorlons and Shadows agreed to leave for the rim, together with Lorien and rest of the first ones.

An era has ended. And the younger races were left alone. Each on its own. But the Earth Alliance had the greatest legacy of knowledge left by one of the first ones. The Kirishiac lords taught the human race almost everything they know, about technology, space without giving them everythins as some part they left the humans to discover on they own.

With the first ones left (K_irishiac Lords as well_), Earth stands alone for the first time in over 25+ years. Technology that the Kirishiac lords taught the humans was more of a infact legacy, left by the first ones. But Earth and Minbari are not the only one who had first one tech.

After the first ones had moved beyond the rim, the Earth Alliance, Minbari Federation and the Centauri Republic became the biggest powers in the galaxy. But everything was far from good, far from peaceful.

A Few months after the end of the second Shadow war, a new war starts. The Centauri attacked the Narn's without a declaration of war. The Centauri deeply inflitrated by the Drakh's start's a new campaign of terror against their old enemies the Narns Regime.

As the Narns are not ready for a war as they lost many ships in Shadow war, but they still defend their colonies bravely.

...

I wanted to put the Shadow war in one chapter, and to not giving to much details, since everything is known about shadows and second war so i did not want to enter into that to much. Story will actually now progress more about Narn conflict with Centauri, Earth interferance with the war and sudden attack and second war with Minbari.


	5. Wheel of Fire

Note: Since i moved the story line from 2260s to 2270s it was quit different. Emperor Cartagena of the Centauri Republic did not attack the Narn Regime yet. His plan was to get his forces ready so he can attack the Narns and the Drazi at the same time, as half of Drazi space was once Centauri space.

Chapter 5, 6 and 7 will mostly be oriented on the Narn/Centauri war

**Part 5 "Wheel of Fire"**

As the Narns lost many ships during second Shadow war. Their recovery was slow and not enough to stop the Centari. Most of Narn navy consisted of G'Quan class Heavy Cruisers, Var'Nic Destroyers, Dag'Kar Missile Frigates, Ka'Toc Battle Destroyers, T'Loth class Cruisers and few Bin'Tak Dreadnoughts and few of the newer classes like the T'aras Battle Carriers and the newest G'Kar class Battleships. With only the G'Quan and Var'Nic classes being produced in mass.

Ambassador G'Kar as a icon of the Narn protested many times about a new battleship that is named for him. Even as he still carries the title of Ambassador. He became a leader of the Narn Regime. While he stayed on Babylon 5 as he called that station his home for many years. One of his closest friends former Captain of the G'Tok, Na'Kal serves as his aid and intelligent officer about the state of the Regime in both economy and military.

"I really don't understand why you give my name to the new class of ships. I am still alive." said G'Kar with anger in his voice.

"We think that you will be happy, and truly honored that one of the strongest ships in our navy carries your name." firmly said Na'Kal. _(One time Commander of famous Heavy Cruiser G'Tok. A survivor of many battles during the recent Shadow War and even against the Centauri in their raids against the Regime.)_

"Yes but this is simply too much Na'Kal, I can't except this"G'Kar said

"This ship together with the Bin'Tak is two of our strongest assets that we have, it must have your name G'Kar, you are icon to all Narns, and in all your career you always work for the Narn people, and you saved us many times in past, especially against the Drakh and their incursions a few years ago"Na'Kal said with calm in his voice.

"You can thank the humans for that, their intelligence resources are the best in galaxy, if they didn't realized what Drakh's were up to we would have been doomed, alright I will except this honor but don't make as the humans would say a "elephant out of a rabbit Na'Kal."

"I don't understand" it was clearly that Na'Kal was confused

"It is human fraise, never mind. So if I must be strong so must you "ask G'Kar with smile?

"Well thanks to Interstellar Alliance contributions in technology it is now the strongest ship in our fleet even stronger then Bin'Tak and much easier to build then Bin'Tak. It is the first ship with gravity engines, making it the first Narn ship with gravity on board. This ship is the fastest and most maneuverable ship despite its size thanks to those engines. The Humans shared their interceptor technology with us as well, something that the majority of other the other races even the Centari and Minbari didn't have." Na'Kal explains

"Yes I seen those interceptors in action on humans ships, and they are pretty impressive technology"nodded G'Kar

"We add interceptor grids to all of our main ships except the destroyers, frigates and other smaller ships. Even the T'aras Carriers have them. We didn't however use all of upgrades on the few older G'Quans that patrol near the border with the Centauri Republic, so that they would think we still have inferior technology. But we also improve our weapons; the battle lasers on Bin'Tak can tear apart any Centauri ship including their newest most powerful ships. The G'Kar Battleship have similar armament to the G'Quan only doubled, instead of two medium battle lasers we added four, and with sixteen smaller twin particle cannons. These battle lasers are something we took from the Centari. They are much stronger then our Heavy X laser cannons that we use on G'Quans."

"Good, I doubt that the Centauri Republic will start shooting war with us, but I would not be surprised if Cartagena orders his forces to attack. We will be ready for them. "

G'Kar knows that if a war starts it will be a hell for the Narn Regime, the Centauri Republic had to many ships for the Narn Regime to face alone. But he believed that since the Narn are part of the Interstellar Alliance it would be protected. The Earth Alliance and the Minbari Federation will not allow an attack on a fellow member world like Narn.

"We are also building the first of new Sho'Kar Frigates and the T'rakk Assault Cruisers. These Assault Cruisers will replace the aged Th'Nor Light Cruisers that have been in use in last 60 years. Many Th'Nor class ships are been used in creation of our outer outposts. And many of them have already been retired and scrapped like the T'Loth cruisers."

"The Centauri are massing their forces on our borders so it is only a matter of time before they strike and I doubt they will declare war Na'Kal, so we must be ready."

"Yes G'Kar, thanks to the Earth Alliance sharing of their technology we also were able to created a new fighter the Ta'lon. It was first fighter constructed with the help of Earth engineers, and it is superior to the Frazi and Gorith fighters of the last war."

"This is good, we will need them, and soon I fear" nodded G'Kar

G'Kar listed intently to the initial reports about force deployment and fleet number. He was pleased with the numbers but they had to build more if they want to win war with the Centari Republic, and he knew that a war was coming.

The Narn Regimes fleet consisted of about 800 G'Quan Heavy Cruisers, 1,200 Var'Nic Destroyers, 450 Dag'Kar Missile Frigates, 310 Ka'Toc Battle Destroyers, 80 of old but still reliable T'Loth Cruisers and around 40 even older Th'Nor Light Cruisers, 20 of Bin'Tak Dreadnoughts, and 5 of newest G'Kar Battleships, and there are more than 100 of the new Sho'Kar Frigates that are under construction and 60 T'rakk Assault Cruisers, only 12 T'aras Battle Carriers are been build with a few more under construction. It was not near close to hold Centari if they started full scale war but G'Kar hope that the Centari will not strike before they can properly prepared for war.

A ace in the hole may be the many Narns serving in the Interstellar Alliance fleet, on the G'Sein class Assault Cruisers. The G'Sein class is a standard Alliance fleet Cruiser built in the hundreds, and manned by all of the races in the Alliance. He believed that he could use those in a extreme case of need.

War will come he knew it, Cartagena was a madman. He will attack and it is only a matter of time. One of solutions was to may be to kill Cartagena before he can even start the war, but if it is find out that a Narn killed the Centauri Emperor a war would be a guarantee.

Of course the Interstellar Alliance will respond but it will be too late to aid the Narns. The Humans may intervene G'Kar thinks; they have over 700 ships on the border with the Narn Regime, one of their so called Border Defense fleets.(3rd Fleet) The question is will they help? It is a matter that they are allies and part of Interstellar Alliance, but will they help?

...

Indeed the Centari Republic is preparing her forces for war, and a massive number of Vor'chan class Cruisers and Morado Attack Cruisers are being build in secret together with few other classes. For in a couple of weeks the Centari have been amassing forces in the systems near the border with Narn space.

_(Few weeks later)_

**CENTAURI PRIME – ROYAL PALACE **

"So Admiral Mazaro are our forces ready for the attack on Narn? "Asked Emperor Cartagena

Cartagena was known to be obsessive, and crazy in his demands, and very ruthless. It is spoken that he has a room full of the heads of his enemies, and that he talks with them sometimes. Many believe in these rumors. And the people are in fear. And nobody ever questions the orders that Cartagena gives. Since he became Emperor he has wanted to destroy the Narns. It was believed that his family was killed by the Narns half a century ago on Gorash when Narn fleet attacked in the last war.

But nobody really understands him, he is unpredictable, and changes his mind a few times a day. It was better to comply with his order then question them if you value your head.

"Yes your Majesty, our forces will be ready in two weeks, and in one swift more we will crash the Narns one and for all"replied Lord Reefa. Reefa was greedy for power and see's the Emperor as a means to get it. He believes that if the Narns was conquered he will get some good systems full with resources to use by his family, and he will have a chance to make his own plans.

"And will the Narns send protests about our deployments?" asked Reefa

"Of course they do, they are Narns, they always have to protest about something. But after we finish with them, they will not protest anymore"said Cartagena with a laugh.

"We will crush them like bugs my Emperor, they won't have a chance" said Reefa with confidence

"And when that time comes we will watch from orbit as Narn burns I promise you that Reefa"

...

**ERIDANI SYSTEM, EARTH ALLIANCE STATION BABYLON 5**

_(Blue sector)_

In front of G'Kar chambers Na'toh waits, furious that G'Kar don't open the door, in fact she didn't know he was inside or not, but G'Kar was well known to sometimes not open doors when he mediated or simply did not wish to talk to anyone.

"I see you already waiting for me Na'toh"said G'Kar after exiting the turbo lift.

"Your late"replied Na'toh

"I had business in brown sector. But that was not important. I have appointed you as the Narn Ambassador in my absence. "Said G'Kar

"Absence, what, where are you going? Not on your spiritual journeys again?"

"No Na'toh, you well know that I am still not happy with what you have done, spreading my book without asking me. But never mind, very soon we will be in a war with the Centauri and that is what at this moment is important"

"War with the Centauri, I don't understand"

The Centauri are massing their forces on their side of border and have been for quite some time now, and we know they have plans to attack us, starting with our two frontal systems on the border with them at Hilak and Kotak."

"But why, surly even that attack would ultimately be futile, both of those systems are well defended" Na'toh knows that both systems would fall very soon if the Centauri invaded but she was sure the current forces could hold until reinforcements arrived, but most importantly she did not know why the Centauri will bother to attack in the first place.

"Cartagena and his megalomaniac plans, that's why. Cartagena is very dangerous man, he will not stop until he gets what he wants and now he wants us, dead or alive as slaves for the Greater Centauri Republic, but if he start a war would the Centauri not lost it greatness?"

"So you think he will actually start a war with us? Asks Na'toh

"Yes, and I'm not the only one to think the as the Kha'Ri think the same, it is only a matter of time, I've already propose that we put our fleet in those systems to stop them if they try, but that will simply not be enough." Replies G'Kar and then continue, I have job for you Na'toh, since I planning to join the defensive forces and you will be here as our Ambassador for Narn. I will find you a good aid soon. Your job is to warn other the other powers but most of all the Humans and Minbari and you will need to ask for help from them. If the shooting starts, I'm afraid that our current fleet we will not be able to stop Centauri invasion for very long."

"I will do everything I can G'Kar" promised Na'toh

"Good I know you will.

...

**CENTAURI PRIME, Royal palace**

"So Reefa is our plan of attack made, I know you will do miracles in this war so I'm appointing you as My Fleet leader of this invasion." say Cartagena

"Thank you your Majesty. Our plan is complete and we will attack the Narns at both of their colonies near our border at Hilak and Kotak and the attack will be on both in same day and both in one attack."

"Good, but I also want you to create a plan for attacking the Drazi" It was clear that Cartagena wanted to much, but Reefa just nodded

"Yes your Majesty it will be done"

**4 days later Narn system, G'Lan shipyards**

The G'Lan shipyards are one of biggest shipyards in the Narn Regime. With over fifty piers or large docks and all with ships inside, with many ships under construction, and some under repairs or refits. G'Lan station is the biggest station and production facility ever build by the Narns. It was colossal, and had the potential to hold 15 G'Quan Heavy Cruisers in her docks created like a arms stick out of central section. Each of those docks had room for two G'Quans. In one of them a new ship was nearing the ending stages of construction, a G'Kar class Battleship. A majestic ship and one of most deadly ever built by the Narn. It was designed and built thanks to the ISA donations in technology, Minbari gravity engines and Earth Interceptor grid, and armor. It was to many the most beautiful ship in galaxy. The G'Kar class battleship also had 36 of the new Ta'lon class fighters. The Narns have only built only few squadrons of these new fighters, but they were increasing production to fill the new Bin'Toks and G'Kar's with them. The Frazi fighters are still more than enough but they are simply too weak to deal with their modern Centauri opponents.

The first few ships are already in the final phases of construction. G'Kar watched from the observation deck of the G'Lan looking on the ship that bears his name. He only hopes that he will not have to command a ship with his own name on it.

"Beautiful isn't she " said G'Sten

"Yes uncle, it is, but I still can't believe they named it on me"

"Well they did so be happy, one of strongest ship in our navy was named after you, it is a great honor"

"Everyone says that, but we will see how well she performs in battle, and you know that a storm is coming"

"Yes it is coming and we will be ready for it or we will be doomed."

G'Kar know that there is no third war, win or die, the Centauri forces will attack in a large wave, and they will not stop until all Narns are conquered or exterminated.

G'Kar and G'Sten continue to watching the new battleship, that will soon become even more popular but this time to all the races...


	6. Wheel of Terror

**PART 6 "Wheel of Terror"**

The Narn system, at the G'Lan shipyards. A lone Narn stands near one of the windows and watch the shipyard filled of all kind of ships. G'Kar was always been tough, but now he knew that his people will go in war with Centauri very soon. It was almost two months since the Centauri started amassing ships on the border with Narn. With almost two thousand ships near or have been seen on the border from the Centauri side and with only seven hundred ships on the Narn side. His cousin G'Sten was to lead the defense in Hilak system in case the Centauri started the invasion, and Na'Kal will defend Kotak. It was most likely that both of them will die in the process.

Na'toh his aid for many years has been sent to the Minbari and Earth to ask for help. But it is believed that anyone will come. The ISA is a young Alliance, created by Sheridan and Daleen in the hopes to bring peace. But with the Humans and the Minbari still point guns in each other, G'Kar knows that this Alliance would not last for long.

Humans have not forgiven the Minbari for the slaughter of their colonies and ships. And it was clear that sooner or later a second Minbari / Earth war would start, and the Narns must hold on their own. It was the only way.

G'Kar watched a ship as it passed near the station, it was one of old T'Rann Medium Carrier. The few that remains have been turned into mine carriers, large minelayer ships capable of spreading thousands of mines and creating waste minefields in a few hours. It was one of tricks that G'Kar hoped would at least slow the Centauri when they finally came.

**Epsilon System, Babylon 5 Conference room**

"Captain Sheridan this last incident will not be tolerated by the Minbari Federation. Your ship destroyed our frigate in the Cotani System. Can you explain that"– asks Kallen

Kallen was from the religious cast, and he was appointed to be leader in the talks for Minbari. In the same room Ambassador Daleen, Neroon and Morann were sitting on one side, and opposite to them are Sheridan, Ivanova and Ambassador Hellas who had arrived from Earth.

"It is simple Ambassador Kallen your ship trespassed into one of our outer colonies, it even attack and destroy an unarmed civilian ship, and the Earth Alliance has tolerated these types of incidents for the last two years but we will not tolerate it for any longer"replies Sheridan

"Really, and the Earth Alliance will risk another war with us"ask Morann. _(Morann was well known of_ _his role in first Earth – Minbari war.)_

"Why not, we have already destroyed almost twenty of your ships with the loss of only two of our own, you will see that Earth is much stronger now than the last time we meet your people in war. I strongly recommended that Minbari Federation stop trying to provoke us"Ambassador Hellas said"

"So you are confident that you can take us this time"Neroon asked

"Enough"

Both side looks on Ambassador Daleen

„We need to be at peace, for all those months that we work together against the Shadows, have we not learned anything. Peace not war, both sides suffered, both sides lost and now it is time for peace not revenge, not the continuation of war that has no meaning. We made mistakes in the first war, we were angry, in a rage, and look where it got us. After I saw images of what our warriors did to the humans they captured, it was no wonder that all other races hate us. We become what the Dilgar had been. We can't allow that to happen again. "Daleen said

"You do not have authority Daleen to make decisions in our name, the humans provoke us, and it is only a matter of time before we unleash our strength and power again."

"Morann you forgot that it is the Grey Council that needs to agreed on that, and while I know you have half of council on your side and you have threatened the others if they don't obey. Do you deny this"ask Daleen

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care, one more incident and you will see hell again."It was short answer but straight to the point.

**HILAK SYSTEM, NARN – CENTAURI BORDER**

Narn Battleship G'Kar

G'Sten was impressed with ships functions and power. Since the ship had gravity it was much easier to conduct operations then before. He sits in his command chair while observing the fleet in front of him. The shipyards did an impressive job getting all of the new ships into service with most of them being Var'Nic and Ka'Toc destroyers. Hilak defense fleet was one of bigger with over 700 units guarding the system. Most of them in orbit of Hilak III, the main Narn colony in the system. Beside the fleet there was a powerful defense grid consisting of a large number of defense platforms and one battle station. On the surface there were hundreds of silos with heavy missiles and several heavy pulse cannons each strong enough to destroy a capital ship, both were gifts from their friends the Earth Alliance. In the asteroid belt there was emplaced a large and powerful minefield, it was only one of few system in the system made for defense. The moon of Hilak III also had its defenses. Two powerful (_maybe_) even the strongest of all defensive Ion cannons again a gift from the Earth Alliance.

Ion cannons were the same that Centauri used, but only reengineered by the Earth Alliance. G'Sten was confident that the defense would hold. Many of the ships had Interceptors, defensive technology that was best known to be use by the Earth Alliance, technology that help humans in the war against the Dilgar, and in the Minbari war and in the Shadow war. Now Narns will have chance to test it for themselves.

**Hyperspace near Hilak, Centauri battle group Valerian**

Battlecruiser Valerian "So Reefa his Majesty sends you to watch over the invasion against the Narns"said general Kanari. Kanari was one of the best leading Generals in Centauri Military. He's a brilliant tactician, but it was not a person that enjoyed war. Believing that they weakened the Republic.

"Yes! The Emperor wants to see that everything going as it was planned. Do we have the reports on Narn defenses"

"Our scouts report that Narns have nearly seven hundred ships near Hilak III, also there is a new defense grid and a space station." answer General Kanari

"So the Narns built a defensive grid, nice, at least our ships will have additional targets once they finish with the Narn ships"Reefa stated confidently

"Don't be so sure Reefa, it is not as easy as you may think, and at least your own reports are not old. Mine are at least a decade old."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I would never do that, only the Narns don't have a ragtag fleet as they did before, this fleet is much stronger, our scouts send us a analysis of those ships, and a vast majority of their fleet were destroyers and battle destroyers but there is a lot of G'Quan Heavy Cruisers. And several other unknown classes of ships. We found this one , it was a new kind of ship, similar to the G'Quan, but definitely bigger and stronger, from what little intelligence we have it is called G'Kar."

"G'Kar? They give his name to newest class of starship. Well I always know Narns were crazy, but this. I can imagine G'Kar itself will not be happy when he finds out that they named this ship after him."Reefa admitted.

"Well maybe he is not but this ship is even stronger and more durable than its predecessor the G'Quan class Heavy Cruiser. Luckily there are only three of these ships in their fleet and I doubt they will last for long, I'm more concerned about that station. It is a new type for sure and from our long range scanning's it has a powerful armament and defensive systems. It will not be so easy to destroy it."

"Why do you think that?" Ask Reefa

"Because we manage to scan the station about a month ago. And our analysis tells us that it is not constructed by the normal materials that Narns use. From what we know, and from the defensive armaments we can see, they had help, my guess is the Earth Alliance helped them." Replies General Kanari

"Humans, why should they help Narns?"

"From what little information we have, and I bet you have even more then I do, The Earth Alliance allowed only the Narns to enter their space, and only the Narns. The new armor they got and the defensive weapons are all from Earth. And intelligence shows that the Minbari have helped them with gravity technology. So you do the math. That station has gravity, new armor, and a new kind of weapons and defenses systems. Ships we can destroy, but this thing is massive. It is almost one quarter bigger than the Human space station Babylon 5."

"So what, its big, its fat, it will be a easy target for our ships, and if we lost a few ships in bringing it down, it would be much easier to replace then that thing, so once destroyed the Narns will lose everything. So relax General Kanari you are worrying too much."

But Kanari was not an idiot. He was a old officer who knew trouble when he saw it. That Narn battle station was definitely a challenge, and it is much bigger and stronger than anything the Narns had build before. And from the Narns perspective that was the point. The new T'Lok class battle station was supposed to take a high degree of punishment and return in the same manner. Only three of them have been constructed. T'Lok in Hilak, T'Kot in Kotak and T'Lin in orbit above Narn, and it was only the second largest station in the Narn system, with G'Lan station being much larger.

"Warmaster G'Sten, our scanners are pick up a few small ships on the edge of the system, probably Centauri scouts." One of scanner officers reported

"Yes they want to see what we have , so that means they are close. Sound battle stations throughout the he fleet, and inform Planetary Command." said G'Sten

"Yes Sir"

In hyperspace almost 1,500 ships prepared to jump into normal space. It was a beautiful sight; the most numerous class in the fleet were Vorchan Cruiser, ship capable to destroying the G'Quan Cruisers with only a few shots and Var'Nic with one shot. Vorchan were the pride of the Centauri Republic, fast, well armed but poorly armored. Other units were mostly old Primus Battlecruiser, and Morado Assault Cruisers and four of new Octurion Battleships.

"Well it is time, sound the alert to our fleet and prepare for jump to normal space" Ordered General Kanari

"the Fleet has responded sir, everything is ready and just awaiting your orders sir"

"Good all ships jump!"

In moments…hundreds of blue vortexes open and ships start exiting. It was a impressive sight. The first ships mostly Vorchan, entered the fight first, firing their twin ion cannons on the Narn fleet. Centauri Rotarian and Sentri fighters moved in, the Narn fighters responded and start moving towards them. The two fighter forces clashed and a lot of green Narn bolts and yellow Centauri pulse ion cannons spread in all directions. While the Centauri fighters are technologically more advanced, the Narns didn't give up. It was brutal fight, but not near a brutal when the larger ships start killing each other.

Groups of few Vorchan destroyed several of the enemy destroyers and pass near their wrecks in order to get to the heavier ships. One of G'Quan fired her dual energy cannons blowing the first Vorchan to pieces, second Vorchan start firing on the G'Quan, but she had been refitted with Earth interceptors, and the interceptors destroyed a majority of the enemy fire, only one or two shots hits the Narn Cruiser but not enough to critically damage or destroy it. So the wounded cruiser respond in kind and blow the enemy Vorchan apart.

The cruiser was destroyed by the third Vorchan who managed to get close enough to fire on cruisers reactor. Under so much pressure the reactor overheat and exploded taking the entire ship with it. It was one of greatest flaws on Narn ships, or at least the older designs. The G'Quan ships have been noticed to have extreme problems with their reactors and engines. A flaw well exploited by the Centauri.

As the battle continued the left wing started to buckle, too many ships were lost. General Kanari knew that the Narns always make same mistakes, they concentrate most of their main ships in middle, thus leaving the flanks relatively weak.

Two Var'Nic exploded under the assault of a single Morado Assault Cruiser. It broke between the destroyer lines together with few Vorchan cruisers, but they were stopped by a Narn Heavy Cruiser, which badly damaged the Morado which then set course and collide with the G'Quan blowing both ships into atoms.

"Reinforce the left flank, were losing too many ships there! Send G'Lin and few G'Quans from the main line, we can't afford to lose the left." Ordered G'Sten

"Sir if we send ships there we might lose the center, they are already pushing us hard"said his second in command T'Nal.

"And if we don't send them, they will surround us, they did that the last time and they are trying to do it again, send the dam ships!"

"Aye sir!"

G'Lin was one of G'Kar class Battleship, Commanded by a experienced Captain T'Nel. T'Nel has fought in many skirmishes with the Centauri and in many wars, during Shadow war, raids by the Cho'lans and many more.

"Helm we have new orders, set course to grid 3 – 1. The Centari breaking our lines we must hold them."

"Yes sir, setting course 3 – 1" responded the helm officer

The Mighty Battleship cruised between large wrecks from a few destroyed G'Quan Cruisers and several Centauri Vorchan Cruisers.

"Sir two enemy Vorchan Cruisers are coming right at us." Warn the tactical officer

"Let's see what this ship can do shall we? All forward cannons fire on first one"

All four of the G'Lins main cannons open fire on the lead Vorchan tearing it to pieces.

"Outstanding, keep firing"

"Sir the second Vorchan is firing, multiple missiles and a full ion barrage"

"Interceptors on, maximum power, let's see what these new human defenses can do"

The interceptors are already proving itself to be very useful technology, and they prove it again and again. From the entire barrage and missile volley only a few hit the G'Lin, but his new armor holds.

"Armor holding, all systems operational"

"Good, take us in close, weapon control clear the way, com tell our escorts to move and cover our flanks, we will deal with Centauri in this sector"

"Aye"

The G'Lins escorts move to engage the enemy that were already breaking the left flank while the G'Lin itself engage and destroyed the second Vorchan and start pounding one of the Primus Battlecruiser. The Primus fires its entire barrage from pulse cannons, but they were easily intercepted and destroyed by interceptors. The Primus fired its main cannons on G'Lin but it only did minimal damages on the Narn ship.

The Narn ship came even closer and fire all four of main cannons tearing the Primus hull to pieces. The badly damaged ship started accelerating towards the Narn Battleship, T'Nel recognized what the Centauri Captain wanted to do, and he wants to ram the G'Lin.

"Forward batteries maximum strength and fire" orders T'Nel

"Firing"

All four beams hit the forward section of the already badly damaged Primus cutting it almost in half, and the ship exploded seconds later when the critically damaged reactor exploded. Because of proximity some debris hits the G'Lin doing minimal damage to the armor.

"Excellent work gentlemen, what's the next target"

"G'Lin managed to slow the enemy advance but only for several more minutes, it destroyed a additional three Vorchan cruisers before it was heavily damaged so she was ordered by G'Sten to retreat. Captain T'Nel protested, but since his ship is one of few of its kind it was very important that she survive. No need to die now when he can fight tomorrow.

G'Lins jump engines came to life and vortex was open in front of one Vorchan cruiser that was smashed by the vortex. G'Lin slips to hyperspace with a course back to Narn for repairs.

The battle lasted for almost an hour and half before last two dozen Narn ships withdraw from the battle. The Centari needed another half hour to destroy the entire defense grid, and Battlestation. They lost over a 150 ships during the attack on the defense grid and the Battlestation. But then a new surprise for Centauri came again.

When they got closer to the planet they were targeted and attacked by a ground defense grid. Thousands of missiles and pulse cannons fired on the Centauri fleet destroying several dozen ships in the first wave. The Centauri succeeded and destroyed every last silo and pulse cannon but it cost them another hundred plus ships.

Those two cannons on the moon alone destroyed two dozen ships before they were finally taken down.

On orders by Lord Reefa, the remaining 450 ships bombard the Narn colony into dust, but thanks to a network of bunkers and underground shelters almost 80% of total population survive. All other colonies and outposts in the system were been destroyed or captured.

With the end of all hostilities in space, and on the ground the Centari celebrated. It was a victory but for the Centari a costly one. The Centauri lost over 1,050 ships and two hundred thousand solders, while the Narn had lost 632 ships and the army contingent on Hilak III which had only ninety one thousand warriors on the planet.

In same time when battle in Hilak started, second Centauri fleets engaged the Narn forces at Kotak. A force of 1,200 ships broke through the line of the defensive fleet and destroyed over 605 ships from the 710 defending fleet. It was major defeat for the Narn. Kotak didn't have such a strong defensive grid, but it served its purpose. At the end Centauri lost 912 ships and over fifty thousand troops.

These two battles will be the bloodiest battles in this war. But it was only the beginning.

**Narn System, G'Lan station**

"We lost two of our forward bases and two critically important colonies Na'toh. The Centauri will need a short time to start moving again. They beat us badly, but they paid for it." said G'Kar

"Maybe that's true, but we still have a lot of ships and not all the ships in the battles were destroyed. Our initial reports from few months ago could they are been wrong? We knew that the Centauri were coming so we build our fleet and defenses. "Na'toh responded

"A lots of ships? They have already destroyed one third of our entire fleet. We destroyed over 1,900 of their ships in both fleet but they have thousands of others back home. And they attacked much sooner then we predicted, it is not good Na'toh."

"It is not over yet G'Kar."

"Yes you are right, we still have some surprises for those dam Centauri, and I think it is time to convince the Kha'Ri to use them".

**BABYLON 5**

"So they started fighting Commander? "Asked Sheridan

"Yes sir, we just received the news. The Centauri invaded both of the Narn systems on the border. The Narns lost a lot of ships, but the Centauri lost many more almost 3 to 2. If this continue and it will, the Narns will be forced to surrender in a month to six months at the most."

"Dam it we must convince Earth Dome to help, after all the Narns are our only true friends for all this years." Said Sheridan

"I doubt they will respond at all, Earth Dome wants the Minbari far more than the Centauri."

"God Dammit them and their Revenge. It will destroy us all."

"Yes, but with all those new technological advances we have, I don't think Minbari will be as big a problem as the last war we fought."

"We can't leave the Narn to the mercy of the Centauri Republic."

"No we can't sir, but we can't do anything for now can we?"

"Don't worry commander I already have ace in my sleeve"

**Hilak III Orbit**

Battlecruiser Valerian

"Congratulation General! Victory is ours after all! "Said Reefa

"We lost too many ships Reefa, so I would not call this a victory."

"Ten ships, fifty, hundred, a thousand is not what really matters? We beat them and we will beat them again and again. We will end this war in ten days to a month at the most, and you my friend. I think Emperor Cartagena will be most pleased with you. And you know how he rewards those who serve him. So let's set course back to Centauri Prime so we can inform the Emperor of his victories. "


	7. And So It Begins

**Part 7 "And so it Begins"**

It has been two months since the war between the Centauri Republic and the Narn regime started. The Centauri have conquered two of the Narns largest colonies on their border with Centauri, and several minor ones. It has been a costly war for the Centauri in both ships and in army personnel. They didn't expect too much resistance from the Narns for and have paid the price for it in blood.

That is why the Centauri opens a second front by attacking the Drazi far sooner than planned. The Drazi retaliate but lost almost 80% of their fleet in the many battles, while the Centari have lost more of their ships to achieve these victories.

The fragile Interstellar Alliance, after its short six months of existence stopped existing. Daleen tried to hold everything together but it was simply impossible. The Narns took all the ISA Cruisers in for the defense of their territory, but the Whitestars remained in the former ISA fleet. Daleen orders all Whitestars to Babylon 5 to protect it in case of an Earth Minbari war were to again.

But it starts sooner then she believed possible, Neroon sent a Tinashi Frigate into Earth space, it engage and destroyed a single cargo ship, and the nearest Earth Alliance unit EAS Vargas – a Vigilante class cutter responds, it was crippled and rammed the frigate blowing both ships apart.

Neroon used that incident to start the war he wanted for so long. The Fleet was gathering with the task to annihilate the humans once and for all, this time there would be not stopping them.

At the beginning of second Earth – Minbari war, the Minbari Federation had: 3,300 Sharlin Warcruisers, 109 Shragoti Warcruisers, 4, 110 Tinashi frigates, 50 of new Shatara Warcruisers, 800 Tigara Assault Cruisers, 160 Troligan Armored Cruisers, 250 Neshtan gunships plus the new flag ship of the fleet the 1 Velarian Battleship. There were a few hundred other ships, mostly smaller units, and only 30 Morshin class Carriers. It was formidable fleet by any of the younger races standards, and no doubt it would deal swiftly with all other younger races including Centauri. But Earth had learned her lesson during first war with the Minbari, and had planned and prepared accordingly.

At the beginning of second Earth – Minbari war Earth had 1,415 Omega destroyers all upgraded to the Epsilon version. 265 Nova "Delta" Dreadnoughts plus 86 older Novas that were in the process of upgrading, 5,500 Warlock destroyers, 3,840 Nike Battlecruiser, 1,250 Centurion Dreadnoughts, 770 Gladius Assault ships, 551 Tempest Battleship, 389 Nova II Dreadnoughts, 8,000 Lupo Frigates, 600 Vigilant Cutters, 350 Triton Heavy Cruisers, 122 Hyperion "N" Heavy Cruisers, 15 of the old Artemis Frigates, 150 Griffon Heavy Battleships and almost 3,000 Ares gunboats (Earth's version of the Whitestars). It was massive and well armed fleet. The Minbari didn't have clue a about the strength of the Earth Alliance forces strength. And it will be their biggest mistake they ever made.

Neroon personally lead a fleet of 1,150 Sharlin Warcruisers an 1,700 Tinashi Frigates into Earth space on board his flagship Shatara (Shatara class Warcruiser).

With this amount of force under his command he believed that victory will be swift. The Earth would be destroyed, and the humans extinct. But it will not be as he planned? Or far from it? Only time will tell.

The Humans did know that the enemy fleet was on route to Earth, and after few Minbari scout ships neared Earth, it was cleared that they would attack Earth thus making their first mistake. The Minbari planned to attack and destroy Earth in one attack, as it would demoralize the entire Earth force. But it was tactical mistake, attacking Earth directly, and leaving their flanks and rear open for a counter attack. It was a mistake that will cost Neroon and the Minbari badly.

Two Days were needed for the Minbari fleet to finally get into position to attack the Earth. But the humans had many jammers in the Sol system and all of them were turned on, when the Minbari approach, every scout that the Minbari sent in to investigate were intercepted and destroyed.

Without knowing what might waiting, a normal commander would send another scout, or even small fleet to find what is there. But not Neroon.

Shai Alyt Neroon stood in the centre of the Shatara bridge, meditating.

"Shai Alyt we are on the Earth beacon, shall I order the jump" asks second in command Tinnant

"Yes" Neroon answers

"Is it not best to send another scout or small fleet to see what awaits us?"

"No, I want this to be done fast, this time nobody will stop us, order to all ships to jump and begin the attack."

Unknown to Neroon, he just committed the biggest mistake of his life. A huge Human fleet was already awaits him and was ready for combat, and this time the battle of the line will not go in the favor of the Minbari like last time.

Thousands of vortexes open in front of the Earth fleet, and as soon as the ships started to exit they came under fire from the Earth Fleet awaiting them. Half a dozen Warcruisers and dozens of Frigates were destroyed in the first wave, but they return fire and they did not go alone.

**EAS Gryphon – Earth Defense fleet**

"As predicted, all the ships fired at will, destroying them all, no mercy would be given this time. I waited for this for a long time." said General Robert Lefcourt.

Thousands of ships fired on the Minbari fleet as it immerged with all kind of weapons, from standard GOD cannons, to hyper blasters, torpedoes, antimatter missiles, and graviton torpedoes.

On the bridge of the Shatara, Neroon was shocked. Ships exploded all around him, the Humans started hammering his fleet with weapons that he didn't know they had, they are to primitive to have these powerful weapons.

"Tinnant all ships concentrate on the middle, I want them to bleed for this, all weapons fire at will."

Indeed, Minbari neutron cannons are impressive. And a few ships did explode, but it was simple not enough. Earth ships had shields, capable of taking a lot of damage before they failed, and even when they failed, the new armor that the Earth ships used reflected most of enemy fire. On the other hand. Graviton blasters moved through the Minbari ships like through butter. Since the Minbari jump to close to the Earth fleet there was no need for some special targeting, simple target and blast everything in front of you. Of course, Earth ships could now see the Minbari fleet, and the Minbari stealth systems are no match for new sensors that Kirishiac Lords give to Earth.

It was always been question, why did the Kirishiac chose to help the humans? Maybe because they were at one time just like the humans, many time on verge of extinction. They observed humanity for more than two millennium. They saw the human potential. Humans had more than enough time to choose what they want to be, sadistic, barbaric and primitive like the Dilgar or evolve beyond that. And they slowly chose the second one. But it was not the only reason for giving humans the advance technology of a first one. They want to see how the humans would use it. Shall they use it to conquer the rest of the galaxy or to defend it. The Humans choose to use that tech to defend the galaxy against the Shadows and the Vorlons. But even with all that power they never wanted to conquer anyone. It was not what they want. Peace was.

But the Minbari provocations and now the invasion had pissed humanity off even more. It was for sure, if the Minbari never attack again, humans would do anything. They would not forget the war with the Minbari, but they would not start a new one to.

And now Minbari had made their biggest mistake. And they will pay for it this time. After 15 minutes General Lefcourt ordered all his ships to moving forward and engage the Minbari at a closer range. The Minbari lost ship after ship, while only two or three dozen human ships were lost, mostly frigates. The Humans had technology that they should not have, even superior to Minbari, far more superior. Antimatter engines on the human ship, gives them more than enough energy for human ships to fire constantly without break. To move faster, than usually, and to boost defense their systems every time they need a recharge. Weapons had five times the strength than they usually had and one direct hit from a GOD cannons or Hyper blaster and any other weapons that the humans used could destroy a Minbari warship in one or two hits.

Shatara itself was hit by GOD discharge and was badly damaged. So there was only one order from Neroon "to retreat all ships." That and that alone saved him and rest of the fleet.

Thirty minutes, that is length of this battle. And in this time Minbari lost almost 520 Warcruisers and 1,020 Tinashi Frigates. It was complete disaster. The Humans had amassed 5,700 ships in the defense of their planet. And only 83 ships were destroyed during this battle, with another 612 damaged to some extent. It was the first time that Earth force had won such a big battle with so low a loss.

It didn't stop with this. As shortly after the battle was over Earth Dome ordered the fleet to pursue and destroy or capture the remnants of this attacking Fleet that Minbari sent. And over 10,000 more ships were mobilized and sent into Minbari space. No retreat this time. Lefcourt said that next major battle will be in orbit of Minbar.

**Hyperspace, on course for Minbari space (Flagship of battle fleet Shatara)**

"This was a total disaster, we lost hundreds of ships destroyed by the Humans, now Morann your Intel said that the humans were not a threat, how in the hell did they have graviton weapons, blasters, and antimatter technology, they are too primitive for that. That is first one technology, even we don't have it." Neroon was angry and upset by the biggest lost in Minbari history since the dark days of the first Shadow war.

On the screen Morann didn't have any words to say. How could he, when he didn't know. It was supposed to be an easy mission; at least it was a relatively easy the last time.

"I don't know, nobody knows how the humans got such advance technology, but their borders were closed for over 25 years. We didn't believe they had such a large fleet. Two thousand ships at most, all around their territory, but five thousand in one battle and all fitted with superior technology to us, we didn't know" replies Morann

"Really? You didn't know? Right now over 5,000 enemy ships are behind us, right now I suggest you mobilize every single ship we have at Minbar because we must stop them. And later we will chat about how, and from where they got this technology, for now we must stop them."

"Do you know where they are going" asks Morann

"What do you think, Minbar itself, they going for our home world?"

It was the answer that Morann didn't want to hear, but still, it was true, some of the long range scouts also were detected the human fleet.

**1 Day later**

The Remnants of attack fleet arrived in the Minbar system. A large Minbari fleet was already in orbit, a massive number of Warcruisers and just about all other classes of ships that the Minbari still had. Neroon upon reaching orbit was given command of the Velarian, the flagship for the entire fleet and only one of its kind.

The fleet that was chasing Neroon remaining ships has stopped near border with Minbari, to wait the remaining units heading to the fleet to arrive.

Once all the ships were gathered, 10,000 ships in all were ordered directly to Minbar, while the 2,000 remaining ships were ordered to attack the other Minbari colonies.

It didnt take long before the Minbari hyperspace sensors to detect the human fleets approaching Minbar and her other colonies. 12,000 ships and Neroon still refused to believe what he was seeing as the reports came in. Before the battle starts, the remaining human ships attacked other Minbari colonies, bombing them to hell. Finally a force 10,000 strong jumped directly in front and with of the combined Minbari fleet with its guns blazing. It was the bloodiest battle of all times, except maybe the Battle of Balos during Dilgar war.

The Earth fleet attacked without mercy, destroying everything in its path. While the Minbari fight with honor. It was not the same fight as the humans fought during the last war. Ship after ship exploded, Shatara and few other ships that were on the other side was ordered to jump away together with all the carriers and large amount of cargo ships. It was clear that once the humans deal with fleet they will destroy Minbar itself.

Ironically the crew of Babylon 5 didn't know about this, didn't know of the brutality that the Earth forces were showing to the Minbari fleet.

It took two full hours before every ship in the Minbar system was finally hunted down and destroyed. The last ship to be destroyed was Velarian itself destroyed when ram into one Centurion dreadnought blowing both ships apart. Humans suffer almost 1,200 losses, Minbari lost entire fleet.

It was a thirst for blood, and revenge, that the Earth fleet bombards Minbari but not to the Stone Age as some would believe, and they did not destroy the planet as Neroon believed they would.

Each Minbari colony suffered the same fate. Only a few warships survived and those were escorting the civilians back to Minbar. The Minbari was not exterminated, and although indeed there were huge losses in life but they survived.

Other races didn't know about this for quite some time. The Humans didn't want the other races to use this and start raiding the Minbari worlds. A few ships were placed around Minbari space to protect the Minbari from anyone else. Daleen was broken. She was not angry at the humans for this, she knew what Minbari did during the first war. It was as she said once, tragedy, for both worlds.

...

Narns had lost almost all of their colonies. Only Narn itself and one small colony stayed free. The remaining Narn ships are been positioned between the shipyards and the planet itself, preparing for one last fight.

The Centauri learned their lesson. And this time they send a overwhelming fleet to take Narn. From the once glorious Narn fleet, only 102 G'Quan, 80 Var'Nic, 3 Bin'Toks, 3 G'Kar's and 300 other ships remains to protect home world and it would not be enough. As the Centauri sent 4,000 ships in first wave and 2,500 in the second wave not that they would be necessary to deal with the Narns.

Once again the Narn pleaded for help from the Earth Alliance. But as the Earth Alliance was already at war, and was not really interested to starting another. And yet, the Narns were the Earth Alliance's only friends that we actually have, so they cannot just abandon them.

….

Note: I speed up this chapter a bit, since I wanted to complete this story. Since Earth was much stronger then the Minbari I didn't see reason to give detail of every battle in this short war. From the start humans have been ready to engage the Minbari and with the new tech given by the Kirishiac Lords so there was no point in making a few chapters just for fights. For my first story I think it is good, one last chapter remains and I will release it shortly.


	8. What Is Left

**Part 8 "What Is Left"**

It had taken three years for Minbari to finally attack Earth. A battle of the line where 20,000 Earth ships one last time stood in front of enemy, ironic second Earth – Minbari war last for only 7 days.

In a single week, Earth forces destroyed 95% of entire Minbari navy and all of its defenses. All major cities on all colonies were bombard, and entire infrastructure was damaged. Five hundred million Minbari was killed or died during the war with over five hundred million others wounded.

Earth Alliance had chance go and wipe the Minbari from galaxy, but why stop? Humans were lead by revenge, but they were not thirsty for blood or at least not anymore.

They embarrassed the great Minbari. And that is all what they needed. The Humans had become the dominant race, and it was more than enough that nobody will dare to challenge humans after what they have done to the Minbari Federation.

The Earth Alliance has left a few ships in Minbari space and their systems as guards. After it was made clear to the League of Non-Aligned Worlds that Earth had defeated the strongest of the young races. Many try to take what was left from the Minbari colonies. But the Earth guardians did not allow this. As the Minbari are a proud people and they needed to be treated as one. Every ship that tries to enter Minbari space as raiders were destroyed. Sure protests were made by those governments that lost ships but nobody dares to do anything.

At the same time Earths ally and only real friends the Narns are in a bad position. As the Centauri Navy had destroyed almost the entire Narn navy, and conquered every single colony they left Narn itself for the end. The Narns gathering almost one thousand ships for the last battle. And the Centauri send almost five thousand ships. The G'Kar itself was chosen to lead the final defense of Narn, even knowing it is pointless.

It took two days before the Centauri forces finally arrived. And as soon as they arrived they attacked. Emperor Cartagena was personally on board one of Octurion Battleships in behind his fleet, watching the entire battle from safety. Lord Reefa was to be given a place of importance after the war as Governor of the Hilak IV colony. He would rule with a iron fist, killing thousands of Narns.

During the height of the battle, when the Centauri were wining, something happen. Seven thousand jump points opens directly behind the Centauri fleet.

"Detecting multiple jump points right behind Centauri fleet" said one of officers on board G'Lan station.

"Probably Centauri" replies G'Kar

"Just a second, no sir, they are not Centauri, it is Earth force ships"

"Humans? They came after all"

The Earth fleet engaged the Centauri forces from behind, and completely taking then by surprise. It didn't take long for the advance ships of Earth force to take the Centauri fleet. Emperor Cartagena was shocked and in a rage, demanding a declaration of war against the Earth Alliance. However his orders newer reached the Centauri, he was assassinated, poisoned by his new attaché Vir Cotto, who was sent by Ambassador Mollari with only one task, to assassinate Cartagena before he could get to far out of control.

The remaining Centauri ships retreated from Narn space after receiving threats from the Earth Alliance, if they continue they will share the fate of the Minbari Federation. Of course they stood down and withdrew.

Lord Reefa was killed on Hilak by an angry Narn mob.

…..

A few months later on Babylon 5, a declaration was created, and a new Interstellar Alliance was created. The Earth Alliance and the Narn Regime become its first members, followed by the Minbari Federation who join this new alliance, in order of for future peace and so that the things that happen would never happen again. The former worlds of LONAW join as well. It took one full year but the Centauri Empire join as well, with former Ambassador Londo Mollari as new Emperor.

Earth offered full support to the Minbari who refused it at the beginning, but later they accept. Earth started to withdraw from Minbari space after they start rebuilding their forces. And Earth opens her borders for the first time after almost three decades.

Some races like the Minbari, wanted Earth to share its advanced technology, but Earth refused. It promise that will help protect everyone who needs its protection but it will not share its technology with anybody, since it was one of things that Kirishiac Lords had forbidden.

It was a dawn of new age, an age of peace. For as long as this peace can last.

…

"I was there and I saw, one of us make one of the younger races stronger, better, it interfere. I think that it will be the end of the younger races, but the humans knew, they learn fast, with great power comes great responsibility. They had the greater power in technology to even the Minbari, and they had a chance for revenge and could have fully destroyed an entire race, but at the end they show respect, restraint, and allowed prosperity to grow. How can I know that, well I was there, and I saw, I saw everything" – Lorien

Ten years, that is how long the peace lasted. A new enemy older then the Shadows or the Vorlons is returning.

...


	9. New Threat

Note: I decided to add few more chapters to this story, since even it is rushed a little some of you like it; I try to make first 8 chapters more about half – cannon story with Earth in centre. But now I will add few more things, third space aliens and one additional deadly opponent.

**Part 9 "A New Threat"**

Ten years passed end of second Earth Minbari war, Narn Centari conflict and creation of ISA. Ten years of peace. But peace does not last forever. The Earth Alliance was the strongest race in the galaxy and could not be challenged by any of the younger races. Only from First Ones races.

Thanim system – Home system of Thanim race. Thanim was a relatively small world beyond the borders of ISA. They achieved interstellar technology 140 years ago when they found a jump gate in their system. They never conquered or attack anyone, like Earth Alliance they take only systems that were not occupied by any other races.

Irony or not, their world Thanim was once many millenniums ago, a home world for an advanced races called the Artosians. The Artosians were believed to be races that invented the jump gate technology in the first place. But that was never proven. There were similarities on some of the old jump gate markings and the Artosian language but nobody ever find the proof.

It was nice sunny day and everyone on Thanim work they jobs, life simply goes in a normal flow. Suddenly the sky becomes dark. Traffic control on the ground lost all communications with the ships in orbit and the Space stations. Scanners showed the structures and ships are there, but no life signs were on them. The scanners did pick up some strange lightning beams in the space before everything goes silent.

For a few short minutes, the Command staff of Thanim defense forces tried to get any of the defense grids cameras to work. One was turned on, only to show a massive ship in orbit. In seconds the ship fired the same lightning that was detected earlier, and before everyone were able to do anything they were disintegrated. Only ashes remained. It took only few short minutes for that mystery ship and its beams to killed 4 billion people on the planet. And like a shadow, the ship vanished.

Half hour later, jump point opens in the Thanim system, and a small Thanim cargo ship enters the system.

"This is odd" said officer on board cargo ship,

"What is odd?" ask the Captain

"Sir there are no transmissions from the planet or any of the nearby ships, and even stranger some of ships are flying like they are out of control"the officer tried to explain

"Scanners, scan the nearest ship"ordered the captain

"Hmmm, Sir I'm not picking any life forms on the nearest ship, nor any other ships, there is nobody on any of the ships Sir! "

It was obviously that the scanner officer was confused as well as every other officer on the bridge

"Communication, send a message to Thanim"

"The message is sent, but its appears nobody is replies to it."

"What is happening here, get us down fast"the captain had a very bad feeling and since he has been in space for almost 40 years he usually right.

It took 15 minutes for the ship to land, but once landed, the crew of cargo ship finds that everyone on planet are gone, and that there is nothing but ash everywhere.

"My gods, set course for the Piram system, we must warn them. Something's terrible has happen here."

**4 days later Eridani system, Babylon 5**

Babylon 5 has changed much over the last ten years. Sheridan has marries Daleen and he has become the first President of new Interstellar Alliance. Susan Ivanova become Captain of the EAS Titans II a newly build Centurion class Dreadnought. (_The original EAS Titan, a Warlock class Destroyer which was destroyed in a ambush by the Drakh_).

The new Commander of Babylon 5 became Elisabeth Lockley, a former wife of John Sheridan.

"Incoming jump points"said the scanner Officer Carney

Carney was one of the new batches of personal sent on Babylon 5, together with Doctor Smith's replacement for Doctor Franklin.

"How many"asked Captain Lockley

"110 incoming, judging from readings all are transports of varying sizes, but defiantly nonmilitary ships, what there are a few warships but that's all."

**40 minutes later**

Babylon 5 was also the center of the Interstellar Alliance. Since Earths bombardment of Minbar, it was not considered safe to have a Human President on Minbari soil.

Ambassadors from many worlds were participating in a very important session in the main council chamber.

"Approximately 40 minutes ago 110 ten ships jump in Babylon 5 space, refugees from a world known as Thanim. The Interstellar Alliance and the former LONAW didn't have much contact with Thanim, but we are been aware of the Thanim Republic. However 4 days ago the Thanim Republic was attacked, from news we can get their home planet and few of their other colonies was attacked and destroyed, with almost 99.9 % of their entire population exterminated. A few survivors survived because they were deeply beneath the surface survived and those that were not in the attacked systems at the time of the attacks.

Their sensors and security cameras shows some kind of white lightning, that instantly turn all living things in dust." stated President Sheridan

It was enough from what he saw that many of the Ambassadors showed fear on their faces.

"Who would do such a thing and why?" asks Ambassador Kona from the Brakiri.

"That is what we don't know, the ships shown on these footages are not known to us, or to anyone in this galaxy. We don't know who they are or why they did this. But this for sure is not their first target, we are getting reports about at least two similar attacks each against smaller and barely known races. For now we don't know enough" said President Sheridan

"And how do we fight against something that we know nothing about? Will the Earth Alliance send ships to investigate?" asked Ambassador Ko'Rath from the Drazi.

"Yes, the Earth Alliance is gathering a small fleet of ships that will be sent to Thanim space as we speak. We will try to get some more answers about this new enemy" said Sheridan

"How many ship you sending?"

"Five"

"Only Five?, Is that wise? At least the Earth Alliance has the strongest and biggest navy in the entire Alliance."

"Yes but we can't send a large amount of ships into a unknown situation, these five ships will give us the answers I hope, we must find out what happened to those worlds before it strikes into Interstellar Alliance space."

**At the same time in Hyperspace near Thanim home world**

_Five ships glided through hyperspace, consisting of single Nike class Battlecruiser the flagship of this fleet EAS Temeraire, three Lupo class Frigates ( EAS Storm, EAS Fairchild and EAS Toulon) and a Nova II dreadnought EAS Quasar. _

"We are approaching Thanim beacon Captain." Inform the first officer Caruso

"Ok, all ships jump to normal space, all weapons ready to fire if needed" ordered Captain Ardell

Five jump points formed near the Thanim home world and from them five ships came out.

"Jump completed, scanners on maximum" said Caruso

For few minutes there was nothing, as the planet was dead ahead, and a lot of ships floating around lifeless.

Then the sensors picked up something on the far edge of Thania itself. _(Thania is name of Thanim planet). _

"It's a ship of some kind, I've never seen this kind of configuration before Sir." said Caruso "From its look, its similar with star – decagram."

"Strange ship design" Captain Ardell agrees

"Sir its turning on us, and its charging weapons!"

"Evasive maneuverings all ships open fire only if fired upon" orders Captain Ardell

The alone alien ship opened fire a few seconds before the Earth ships responded. It fired some kind of bolts looking liking the color of blue berries. Several of those bolts struck the frigate EAS Toulon her shields collapsed, after a few more hits and the Toulon exploded. All the ships fired on the enemy ship. The main weapons from Temeraire and the Quasar were able to damage the enemy ship. It was even stranger that from each hole that Earth ships created in the enemy hull, some kind of black fluid exiting the holes. Each Earth ships received some kind of damage, as the battle raged for the next two minutes in which the frigate EAS Fairchild was lost as well. Finally the enemy ship was destroyed by the EAS Temeraire herself.

_Only 25 crewmembers from both destroyed ships are found._

"Sir we have few more spikes on the sensors"

"God Dammit get us out of here now!" yelled the Captain

The remaining three ships jump into hyperspace before the enemy ships arrived. Seven of them with six of them the same class as the ship that engage the Earth forces and seventh much bigger but in the same configuration as the others.

**Five hours later Babylon 5**

"Our scout forces scanned the planet Thania and nearby space. Unfortunately there had not been any time to send expeditions to the planet itself. Our ships were attacked by a unknown enemy craft, that was able to destroy two of our frigates before the rest of the fleet destroyed it. The remaining ships were been forced to escape after detecting more of enemy ships approaching." Said President Sheridan

"So we are back to the beginning, as your ships didn't find anything?" Krona said

"Not true Ambassador, our ships scanned the surface, and the remains of the Thanians ships. From scanners they are been exposed to some kind of high energy beam, strong enough to penetrate buildings, ships, everything, they were vaporized before they can even react. Ship that attack our forces are relatively small comparing with size of enemy ship that attacked and destroyed Thanians. „

"So what you said it was this race unknown to us also have weapon of mass destruction and now they have started to use them?"

"I cannot say yes or no, we don't know but we will. This will not past without a full investigation. And a much stronger fleet will be sent to find out what's happening and who is responsible for all these deaths. Do not worry Ambassador your worlds are safe, for now."


End file.
